


The Flower Blooms

by mittakus



Category: Angels & Demons (2009), Virgin Territory (2007)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus
Summary: Lorenzo是被神父帶回來的，神父很滿意。兩部都是看電影，所以有些細節不深究，是由Star Wars的Anakin/Obi-Wan延伸到其他電影的角色。（其實我也向來都不太深就很多事情）





	The Flower Blooms

　　Lorenzo是被神父帶回來的。  
　　事情一開始是他被「難忘的吻」從家裡轟了出來──原因就不詳述了，每一段關係都有難處，也都有結束的時候的──Lorenzo看得很開，聳了聳肩，拍了拍身上的沙塵，摸著鼻子決定先處理有些棘手食宿的問題。  
　　他漫無目的地遊蕩到了溪邊，在這裡遇到了坐在樹下打盹的神父。  
　　Lorenzo沒有打算吵醒他，他在這附近沒有看過這個人，所以他想要靠近一點觀察他，不過顯然他靠得太近了，以至於對方緩緩睜開漂亮的眼睛，那個瞬間Lorenzo幾乎近得像是要和他接吻了，而剛醒的男人露出一個介於受驚嚇和驚喜的表情。  
　　噢，這個神父長得很漂亮。這是Lorenzo的第一印象。

　　然後Lorenzo拿出擅長的裝聾作啞，順利地解決他之後的住宿問題。

　　***

　　神父向他自介紹說他叫Patrick，發現他聽不見後，他用他漂亮的眼睛憐惜地看著殘缺的少年，然後放慢速度、做足嘴型，還用手指在Lorenzo手掌上一個字一個字地寫，把自己手掌交給他，要他寫出他的名字。

　　Lorenzo知道這是一個挑逗，他知道。  
　　他的手指碰到對方手掌時，神父像是怕癢地躲了一下。  
　　Lorenzo眨了眨眼，覺得這大概是給他的信號，因為他用眼神挑逗Patrick的時候，對方也直直地回望他，嘴角揚起的弧度和Lorenzo陰莖勃起的速度幾乎是一致的。

　　神父不知道這個狡猾的少年其實聽得到他在情動時所發出所有難以按捺的呻吟、舒服的讚嘆、瀕臨高潮時幾乎惡狠狠的尖叫，所以他從來沒有想過降低這些音量。  
　　就像現在。  
　　「喔、喔！咕嗚、」Lorenzo一個深深地從背後捅入，剛好重重擦過那個讓神父舒服的地方，神父仰著頭，艷紅的舌頭無意識地舔過豐滿的嘴唇，晃動著臀部想要對方再一次捅到那個地方，「這個太棒了、嗯──」  
　　Patrick甚至沒有把那身禁慾的黑色修士衣袍完全脫掉，只捲到低腰的位置，露出長年沒有照到陽光的臀部。  
　　年輕氣盛的男孩體力很好，但他沒有想到，這個總是衣冠楚楚的神父的性慾簡直猛烈到驚人——當然他也不介意啦，這個神父的身體可不輸給那些從有沒有被性愛滋潤過的修女姊姊們。

　　甚至在跟Patrick做愛之後，Lorenzo就沒什麼心思和那些同樣飢渴的修女姊姊們「玩耍」了。

　　***

　　後來幾次神父也都沒有脫掉衣服，Lorenzo一直以為只是這樣比較方便，或者是這個淫亂的神父太急躁了，直到有一次Patrick背對他，上上下下地騎著他的性器，他把手探到對方胸口，解開那邊的鈕扣，伸進去捏他素未謀面的乳頭，他才發現神父的身上有燒傷的痕跡。  
　　所有人都不知道，只有這個長相俊美的園丁知道，因為除了他沒有人能讓神父脫下衣服──又有誰會在神聖而莊嚴的修道院裡面，想著要脫掉神父的衣服呢？

　　***

　　「這簡直就是上帝的恩賜，不是嗎？」  
　　他聽到神父這麼問他，他沒有回答，他聽不到嘛，況且他還忙著要把他的性器塞進那張嘴裡。  
　　就看那個有著漂亮臉蛋的神父朝他笑了一下，像是很滿意他的反應，獎勵一樣地把粗長（如造物者恩賜的）肉棒塞到嘴裡。  
　　Lorenzo可不相信這個神父在遇見他之前從來沒有上過其他人的床。

　　***

　　「與其死於瘟疫，」神父騎在他的胯上，前後晃動著身體，白皙得幾乎不健康的皮膚幾乎刺痛了Lorenzo的視線，神父平時都包得密不透風，的確沒有機會曬到太陽，「不如像這樣開心地──」  
　　Lorenzo沒有聽到語尾的話，那大概是一些褻瀆了神的話──或者讚揚──無所謂了。  
　　他不明白這個神父到底曾經經歷過什麼身上才會留下那樣的傷痕。  
　　Patrick注意到Lorenzo盯著他的燒傷看，露出一個有些尷尬的表情，嘟嘴、又聳聳肩，沒有回答──也沒有人會回答一個聽不見答案的人。  
　　那人甚至不會提問。

　　但Patrick似乎不需要一個聽得見他的答案的人。  
　　他在歡暢淋漓的性愛之間開口。  
　　之所以說是「之間」，是Lorenzo知道，雖然他已經在Patrick體內射了兩次，雙臀的縫隙間流出曖昧的白色液體，但只要Patrick還慵懶地躺在他身邊，就表示接下來還會有一次──或數次──同樣盡興的高潮。  
　　「我曾經是殉教者。」Patrick這樣說，這大概是最接近他談起過去的一次。他不知道Lorenzo聽得到，所以大概是在自言自語，「重獲了新生。」他的手指滑過Lorenzo的臉，接著說：「然後到了這裡。」親吻，預告下一輪翻雲覆雨的開端，「遇見你。」  
　　「天主給我們庇護。」Patrick這樣說，Lorenzo看不清他的眼神到底是虔誠崇拜還是厭世戲謔，只用著純潔無知的眼神回望他，這樣Patrick就會再爬到他的大腿上，用他好聽的聲音呻吟、尖叫或者呢喃細語。

　　***

　　神父躺在少年身下，承受著銷魂的撞擊，經歷這幾個月的相處，Lorenzo知道要怎麼用最快的方式讓Patrick滿足，也知道怎麼樣挑逗得他忘情懇求。  
　　然後神父伸手攬過對方的後頸，讓他的身體俯在自己身上，他小聲地在他耳邊說：「我知道你聽得見。」  
　　Lorenzo很冷靜，沒有顯露出反應，只是露出天真無邪的表情，稍微起身，看著一臉春色蕩漾的神父。  
　　「沒關係的。」Patrick舔了舔嘴唇，接著說，「我在你耳朵旁邊說話的時候你都會變大、變得更硬。」  
　　Lorenzo僵了一下，然後立刻被神父一個主動地扭臀吸引了注意力，Patrick責備地說：「不准停下來。」Lorenzo聞言，傻楞楞地又動了起來，Patrick露出一個滿足的笑容，繼續解釋：「我本來以為你的耳朵很敏感，但不是，你是對我說的話有反應──噢，你喜歡我的叫聲，不是嗎？」  
　　Lorenzo嘟起了嘴，用比以往都更無辜的眼神盯著神父，開口：「你要我走嗎？」  
　　「噢，你有很好聽的聲音呢。」Patrick笑了起來，用手掌抵著Lorenzo的腹肌反過來騎在他身上，園丁的陰莖因為這個動作滑出他的身體。  
　　「我不會放你走的。」Patrick居高臨下宣告，用臀部的肉蹭著依舊硬挺著的肉棒，說：「我只是膩了你都不說話。」


End file.
